Our Final Stand 2: The Escape
I blink. Once. Twice. Three times. "Ugh." I mutter. "I steal the biggest diamond in the world in total daylight, and the police even think THEY CAN CAPTURE M-" "Shush shush shush, shut up!" Moonlight hisses. "Oh. Hi Moonlight." I smile. I look around. Oddly nice for a prison. Where's the cells, though? It's all trees, flowers and pretty things. I nudge Moonlight. "Am I having a horrible nightmare, or are we in jail?" I ask. "More likely that we're in a.. HORRIBLE looking dimension. But, I don't recognize this place. Do you?" Moonlight asks back. "No.." I whisper. "I may have had powers not as long as you, but I've traveled through hundreds of portals and went to hundreds of dimensions. This could be an illusion, ya know." I get up. Flowers? I look down at one, that appears to have a face painted on it. It smiles at me. I smile back. "Aww.. it's cute!" I laugh. It looks like it's laughing too. Then... "DIE, YOU UGLY FLOWER!!" I screech. "NO ONE CAN LAUGH AT ME!! NOW BURN IN FLOWER HELL!!" I beat it flower to death, then incinerate the leaves, stem, and basically the entire flower. "Ahh." I smile, back to normal. "I love a little kill before a walk. Now, c'mon Moonlight." Moonlight looks like she's crying. "Y-y-you killed a little flower!!" She sobs. "Well, uhh.." I attempt to answer, before getting grabbed by a tree branch. "Ooooh, great." I groan. "This place is enchanted." Moonlight looks up, and shifts forms. "AAAAHHHH!" She screams, setting fire to the tree. I laugh loudly. "THAT'S the Moonfright I know and love! Don't cha LOVE setting FIRE to something!?" Moonfright looks up, and grins. The tree loses grip, and I land on my feet. "OH GOD!" I scream, waking up in a cell. "Aw, frick." I groan. "It was a dream thingie." I look around. There were a couple other cells, labeled with signs. "Hmm.. what do they say?" I wonder out loud. I go to the front, and squint. After I finish reading the signs, I can barely breathe. "Henriot!? Dragon?! Robloxian!? Lillie?! Ray!?" The others blink, waking up from their own dreams - or nightmares - and look around too. "Guys?!" I yell. They look around to see whose screaming, and realize. "OH MY GOD!" and "I THOUGHT WE'D NEVER SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN!" was screamed by everyone, but me. Lillie looks at me curiously. "Why aren't you happy?" She asks. I sigh. "I would be happier," I mumble. "If I knew where we were, so I could try to get us out." I shake the bars. "Unfortunately, the bars are made of power-absorbing iron. If we were to attempt to break out using powers, the power we use will be drained, and sent who-knows-where." Ray is clearly confused. "How'd you know that?" He asks suspiciously. I avoid eye contact. "Don't ask." Moonlight thinks for a second, then gets an idea. "Why can't you just try using the necklaces?" She asks. "That way, you're not using YOUR powers!" Everyone looks away. "Mine broke.." Henriot mumbles. "Mine too." Dragon says quietly. Robloxian doesn't make eye contact with anyone. "I lost it one day when I was outside." They look at me. "What happened to yours?" They ask at the same time. I shrug. "Pretty sure it's still locked in that safe in the inter-dimensional portal in my basement." Moonlight whimpers. "C-can we just think of ways to leave?" While we're all discussing how the heck we're going to escape, Robloxian was testing the strength of the bars. "Weird.." He thought. "It seems really.. weak? That's weird." Robloxian kicks the bars, and it falls. The sound makes us all stop arguing, and try our own cells. They fall too. I look at Robloxian. "How did you know...? Nevermind, we gotta figure out how to leave." Everyone splits up and starts checking the walls, floor, and ceiling. "Hey guys." Ray calls. "There's another cage." I come over, and gasp. The gasp made the figure inside stand up, and take off it's dark- blue-almost-black hood. It has long, rainbow hair. Its eyes were black (the pupils and the part that's supposed to be white) with golden yellow irises. I recognize this character VERY well. "Hi Rainmare." She smiles. "yoU rEmeMbeR mE." "Yeah?" I shrug. "Have you heard, by the way? Starfright and the others are dead." Rainmare's face darkens. "mY sIsteR isN't reAllY dEad, aNd nEithEr iS sTarFrigHt..." ''Henriot coughs. "Mind introducing us to, um.. 'Rainmare?'" I smiled a little. "This is a character, Nightbow's sister, who I never used. I kinda pushed her to the back of my mind, and never mentioned Rainmare's name again." Rainmare looks happy. ''"buT a tRibrId fOunD mE, aNd heLpeD Me." ''"Another tribrid?" Lillie asks. ''"yEah! YeaH!" Rainmare grins. "hE's rIghT tHerE!" "Hi, SweetPsycho, Lillie, Ray. And others." A voice says from across the room. =+*To Be Continued*+= Part 3: Our Final Stand 3: The NewcomerCategory:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Our Final Stand Category:Sequel to already written pasta(s) Category:Dramapasta Category:Supernatural Category:Pastas featuring multiple users